coreofwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Edwin Rigel
Prisencolinen Sinainciusol. Oll raight. An extraneous and accidental new recruit to the station. Edwin (interchangedly 'Edvin') is still tenderfooted to the daily grind of the Core and content to limit himself to his own agendas. At a glance his emotions and mannerisms are quirky, though those alone pale in comparison to the dinstinctive accent he possesses that makes itself frequently apparent when he talks. One of the likeliest candidates to precipitate a hostile alien outbreak on the station, he is for all respects and purposes classified as 'alien scum'. Appearance Edwin is an awkward young man of 6ft 2" with a pallid complexion, white hair and glasses. He has a spare build going on frail, with spindly arms and the slightest indication of working out. (He ran track in high school.) He has nasty scars under his suit, that partially cover the left side of his face. Edwin also wears an obtrusive metal device over his right arm, though his left hand is rawer and more deformed. Personality Edwin is fidgety and easy to agitate, but otherwise good-natured and meaning well (when you can understand what he's saying.) His temperate attitude is extenuated by language barriers, where he nods off most of the insults he recieves without knowing what they mean. This being said, he is fucking terrifying when he is angry because he shuts up completely. Edwin tries his best to hang low and not get in the way of others ultimately because it raises the risk of getting his infections noticed. This dangerous awareness could get Edwin kicked off of Core, let alone shot at and airlocked. He doesn't want this to happen, his life depends on them. Edwin is slow to make friends and ephemerally flees from one person to another when he feels threatened or pressed to leave. He often feels like he's either being interrogated or shooed away, and is prone to leaving erratically in the middle of a conversation. He most often has nowhere to go after that, because 9 times out of 10 he's locked out of his room anyway. Background Edwin is a drone. No, not the robotic kind. It goes a bit deeper than that. By awkward circumstances, Edwin has become the mother goose figure to an extended family of pink larval alien abominations. He is from Lexicon Majoris, a marketplace-esque trans-galactic crossroads in the planetary systems where goods are bought and exchanged. This planet is highly acclaimed for it's thriving position in the wierdass space legume industry, a familial profession which has been passed down the Rigel lineage for generations. Edwin became enthralled with studying the countless languages flourishing in this cosmic intersection at a young age. Going against his parents wishes, he became a multilinguistic interpreter of space languages- and a famous one, at that. It wasn't long before his linguistic prowess was bridging important gaps to settling political negotiations and debates for popular, distinguished planetary officials and political representatives. Edwin was attacked and infected with an alien virus during a transaction one day and was shipped to a hospital. He wound up in Core soon after when the hospital unceremoniously ran out of the provisions to hold him. Edwin's motive for sticking around is strictly pharmaceutical- and once he's cured, he's out of there. Edwin is hoping that the station holds the key to remediating his predicament, lest he wind up being slashed open and having eggs laid in his stomach like a real daddy would. Speaking of daddies, he left his wife and baby daughter alone on Lexicon Majoris without an explanation. As of March 14, 2011 it was disclosed to Edwin that his wife and daughter were evicted from their house in his absence. He is now fighting in order to send his family the finances he earns on the show. Equipment/Abilities > He's improvisational in combat. Edwin's fighting style is kind of like smashing all of the buttons at once during a Street Fighter game. > If Edwin's got anything going for him on the combat front, it's stealth. He went unnoticed in the Core station for four whole weeks without registration- and by the way, his medical records are forged. > His right arm became grotesquely mutated after it was infected. This is supposedly an evolutionary advantage of the species he's hosting to protect their eggs. Ed's arm has turned into an egg-producing clusterfuck of leprous grossness- but Stillman's working hard to keep those pesky egg sacs at bay. > Edwin doesn't actually own a gun, but he bought the holster for cheap. Usually none of the fighters look hard enough to notice anyway. > All things considered, Edwin's a weak fighter. He has a glass jaw, bad vision, and is quick to run out of breath. You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses, would you? > He doesn't enjoy getting help from his larval cherub baby spawn either. They will help him if they happen to be around. It is presumable that they can bite. While we're on the subject of those larvae, they reeeeally don't look like that when they grow up, nor are they friendly. > That claw of his is surprisingly brittle, but if Edwin loses a finger it will grow back in a few days. The number of fingers are inconsistent and branch off as they extend longer. Trivia - Edwin speaks almost every language known to the Core, even the dead ones like French and Italian. English is ironically his least fluent. It flusters him to no end when he gets mocked, and to make it worse his accent gets even thicker when he's angry. - He adores sweets. Jars of jam especially. He gives leftovers to his larvae buddies to keep them from chewing on his face at night. He hasn't made any personal visits to the Cafeteria yet because he thinks Riku's out to kill him. - Edwin has to kill the 'steenk peegs' constantly, because if he doesn't, he knows they will. That's how he puts most of the people he's met into context. He is prone to getting teeth marks into the things he borrows. - Edwin has a therapeutic microchip embedded into his brain. It's nothing mind controlling, nor is it fatal if it burns out. It's like having a prozac perpetually fused to the base of your skull. Try not to let it malfunction. - He doesn't let anybody into his room. Ever. (Nests.) - He thinks everybody's out to kill him and is quick to interpret what they say as an insult or backhanded criticism. That goes for every other word he doesn't understand. - 99.9% of Edwin's fights are with people trying to visit his room or getting him to take off his suit. He doesn't even trust doctors. - Edwin, being the culturally-exposed little sapient he is, celebrates most of the planetary holidays you've never heard of, from planets you probably cannot pronounce. But he gets really excited about the, and the customs get pretty bizarre. - The first thing Edwin did when he came to Core was set his room up to lock down every hour on the hour for 50 minutes straight. This was to prevent his infestation from getting loose and wreaking havoc on the station. He goofed up and cannot override the voice command on his own lock because of his inconsistent accent. Unlucky fighters who don't know this end up either locked out or locked in. - Edwin gets some kind of strange enjoyment out of living on conserved resources. It is assumed this either has something to do with his upbringing or he's testing his limits for future circumstances. He's become quite good at it. (He rations food, hoardes provisions and sleeps on a yoga mat. Dod only knows why.) Recurrent Character Interactions Edwin hasn't been around long enough to set any of these in stone yet. So I'll just translate some of the names of fighters in his accent. Chairman Belkitteh--> Yairmen Belkeet, Dent/Diemosthenes--> Dunt/Demonkharblelarble, Ipsen Namov--> Yeepson Yamov, Commander Pugsly--> Yommanda Poogslr, Murrisch--> Murrlsk, Ankou--> Hankhow, Riku--> Steenk Neenja, Kirk Jaejer--> Yerk Freeters Jagger, Levi 5679--> Leevink Foove-Seex-Sven-Nyen, Ninja Nicole--> Neenja Neeckowl, Sascha Bilyeu--> Haha Beelyow, Ingrid Fuhrman--> Eengred Fuhhhhsch, Jacob Yin--> Yackob Yeeng, Marlow Stillman--> Yocktor Mallow Steelinkmin, Charles Montgomery--> Harles/Yarles/Horles/Chorles Gowmry, Dweller--> Dweelink, Ceciliy- Seshul, etc... etc... etc...